


SOLDIER First Prime

by dogmatix



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Cloud are on the run from ShinRa</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOLDIER First Prime

He slid down the scree, loose rocks almost tumbling him forward into a roll, but he miraculously managed to keep his balance, no thanks to the weight of the massive Buster Sword on his back. Reaching the bottom of the slope, he made a mad dash for the shadowy overhang on the opposite side of the small gully, skidding under the rocky protection just a heartbeat or two before the helicopter crested the ridge. 

The scree hadn't thrown up too much dust, and it'd had a few seconds to settle, but Zack still felt like he was swallowing around his heart as the Turks drifted slowly overhead. He didn't relax even a bit until they were well out of sight, and even then he was still on edge.

It wasn't just that he had all of ShinRa's flinty gaze combing the countryside for him - he'd been managing to dodge that almost all the way to Midgar now, ever since he'd busted himself and Cloud out of Hojo's tender clutches in Nibelheim. In fact, he was only about a day or two away from the city, if the faint tinge of burnt ozone on the air was any indication. But now he was especially vulnerable.

Yesterday, he'd felt slightly feverish and weak, which really shouldn't have happened, considering everything ShinRa and Hojo had pumped into him. Not to mention Cloud. Today, he was sweating like crazy and short of breath. He reluctantly recognized the signs. Cloud had reached adulthood and his body was disengaging itself from Zack's.

Odin take it, he just needed one more day, maybe two... He sighed. No use crying over spilt milk, as his mom used to say. And he wasn't completely out of options yet.

Zack tugged off his gloves and patted his hands clean as much as he could before unfastening his thick protective belt and rucking up his top. Slowly he reached one hand into the warm, soft space that held Cloud. Not one of Jenova's get, his Cloud, but a wild godling ShinRa had found in the Nibleheim mountains. How he'd survived the icy conditions there only Shiva knew.

Cloud had only been a little wriggling snakey-thing when Zack had first volunteered to take the small larva as his godling all those years ago. Angeal had tried to talk him out of it, but something about the stubborn way the little godling had wedged himself in the corner of the tank and tried to make himself look bigger than he was, while Jenova's pale blue larvae circled with predatory intensity had grabbed Zack's interest something fierce.

Zack still remembered the day he'd been promoted to SOLDIER First, and how right it had felt to slip Cloud into his warm, newly created abdominal pouch.

"Hey, Spike, we're almost there," Zack spoke to his friend as he slowly traced the fully-developed ruff behind Cloud's head, a wild array of fins that had gotten Cloud his nickname. "Midgar's probably just over those hills. Bet you Aerith's got a welcome home dinner all set. You remember her, right?" There was no response, no movement against Zack's hand. He hadn't been getting even twinges of emotion from Cloud either, not since the labs, but those fleeting brushes of joy or determination were usually faint anyway, and he hadn't exactly had the time or security to fall into the deep meditation it took to communicate easily.

Angeal had shown him how to do that, how to communicate with his godling, like Angeal had communicated with Genesis. Genesis had been one of Jenova's, and when Genesis had matured, become a full god... somehow, that was when it'd all started going so wrong.

"Looks like we've hit a snag though," he continued ruefully. "Happy Birthday, Cloud." Because it was. Cloud was a god now, no longer an inconsequential godling (not that Zack had ever considered Cloud 'inconsequential'), and as such he needed a host.

Cloud's head moved sluggishly, pressing weakly into Zack's gentle fingers for a moment. Not enough to be reassure Zack, but enough to give him hope.

With Cloud fully grown and no longer supporting Zack's immune system, Zack would need a new godling, or he'd die in a matter of days, if not hours. And Cloud, as a mature god, would need a host. Unfortunately they were running low on both of those, so Zack was going to fall back on emergency measures - in the field, it was acceptable, if frowned upon, for a SOLDIER to host a god temporarily, until a more suitable host could be found. Not that Zack was on Shinra's rosters anymore, so he could do whatever he damn well pleased, and right now he wanted more than anything else for both him and Cloud to _make it_. To spit in Shinra's eye and do the impossible - escape. He just hoped Cloud was awake enough to help from his end.

Gently Zack curled his fingers about the slim form of his friend and drew Cloud out of his pouch.

"Holy Hel, you're gorgeous kid," Zack grinned weakly. Fully grown, Cloud bore little resemblance to the pale yellow larvae with pink flecks for eyes who'd fit neatly into Zack's cupped hand. Now, Cloud was almost as long as Zack's arm, shimmering yellow, almost gold, with blue accents along the ruff. Red eyes weren't nearly as vibrant as they should have been though. "Okay, I know it's the done thing to go through the neck, but the throat is easier for you, right?" At least, that's what Aerith had speculated.

Feeling weaker by the second, Zack brought Cloud to his lips, sliding the head and ruff slowly down into his mouth and suddenly had to throttle back a badly timed urge to laugh, because Cloud would die of mortification if he remembered this.

Cloud moved, but not quickly or easily, and Zack closed his eyes and held completely still as blood trickled down the back of his throat. Cloud burowed in weakly, in fits and starts, but the godling didn't give up. It felt like forever, but finally Cloud was in, still twisting to get situated along Zack's spine, but at least in.

Already Zack could feel Cloud faintly, like a very soft whisper at the edge of his hearing. He half wondered if they'd end up blending like Sephiroth had. Zack was probably one of the few people who knew that Sephiroth had suspected that he was as much host as god, since he couldn't detect any other presence in his head. Sephiroth... Zack closed his eyes on tears that threatened to spill. 

The sooner they got to Aerith the better. It might seem pure insanity to run towards Midgar, but if anyone could help Spike, it was Aerith. And besides, Aerith had shown him an extremely impressive emergency escape route. There might be nowhere they could hide on Gaia, but through that stone ring lay more planets than you could shake a stick at. After all, the Ancients had needed some way to travel between stars.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll ever get around to writing it, but man I'd love to explore SG-1's reaction to a Goa'uld like Cloud, nevermind a host like Zack, because you know Cloud and Zack would do timeshare on Zack's body.


End file.
